1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method and apparatus for playing a mathematical education game as set forth by the instant invention providing operative association of a game of chance and ability to solve mathematical problems to effect a learning procedure relative to various players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mathematical number type games have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, however, such games have failed to provide the element of entertainment and chance with educational understanding in a manner as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of such games may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,347 to Ghazanavi wherein a mathematical game is provided in a concentric series of circles upon a game board, wherein the various pieces of the game are arranged to effect equation solving among participants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,612 to Harder sets forth an educational game board accommodating a plurality of players, with color coded strips and markers provided with each marker having printed thereof a portion of an equation utilized by participants to solve various mathematical equations throughout the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,556 to Falcione sets forth a number game, including a plurality of tiles and top support means about an intersecting pattern of one row and one column to determine mathematical number combinations chosen by other players to fill the top support means to provide solutions of the various mathematical problems presented by the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,374 to Pak sets forth a mathematical board game defined by a rectangular grid matrix, with a plurality of tiles provided for each player for positioning upon the game board for various combustions of integers to present proper sequencing of the integers about the game board.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mathematical education game which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.